


Stealing Harry [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Length: 7:30:00-10:00:00, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Sirius Black never went to Azkaban, Harry divides his life between the Dursleys' house and Mr. Black's bookshop -- until Sirius realises what the Dursleys are doing to him, and takes him away from their care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Harry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stealing Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987408) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> **Author's Email:** copperbadge[at]gmail[dot][com]  
> 

**Length:** 9:29:24  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (517 MB) | Zipped m4b file (230 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bw642o5hqxxk3rr/stealingharry-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jb2l8wdpx828t8u/stealingharry-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/stealingharry-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/stealingharry-m4b.zip)  
Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/stealing-harry) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/stealing-harry-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this recording way back in 2006 and never really did anything with it other than listen to it over and over myself, but I was recently inspired to share it with the world by imochan and everyone who responded to her Remus/Sirius Love Post. sam_storyteller graciously gave me the okay to post it, and so here we are at long last.
> 
> This is one of my very favorite fics of all time and I hope others get the chance to enjoy it through this recording. All nine and a half hours of it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
